This is It
by writing24
Summary: Tony and Michelle romance straight after season 2
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own 24. Lots of sexual content. Just wanted to do something lighter and happier then the other stories. I hope you like. For adults only...**

Michelle was drunk. Drunker than she had ever been before. Her friends had dragged her out to the local pub in an effort to make her feel better after the last few days she had been through. At first she didn't want to go. She had been quite happy been locked up in her apartment the last 24 hours doing nothing at all. It was easier that way because she didn't have to put on a happy front for anyone or pretend she was ok. She could just be miserable, which is what she was right now. Nothing that had happened in the past few days made any sense. She had surprised herself with her actions at work on the day of the bomb. Somewhere she had gotten the confidence to follow through on what she believed was right, regardless of the consequences. It wasn't until she was sitting in the holding cell with Tony sat it had sunk in just how much she might have just screwed her entire life up. Even then though, she figured if she went to jail, she would always know in her heart it was because she believed she was doing the right thing.

As for Tony, she had no idea what to think. Over a year now she had wanted him. This wasn't some crush, this was so much deeper than that. She had never felt about anybody the way she did about Tony. There was something about him that made her entire body become weak, her stomach do flips and since the day she had met him not one other man could even come close. She had been asked out many times over the past year, even by 3 other agents at work but she had absolutely no interest in them because they were not Tony. It worried her because if he didn't feel the same way back how was she ever going to move on with her life. She was meant to be married with a kid by now, yet she wasn't even close. Career had gotten in the way at first and then this crush on a man who seemed almost unobtainable was pushing it all further away for her.

She was trying to concentrate on what all her friends were talking about and pretend she was listening but she couldn't. All she could think about was Tony and how the hell she was ever going to face him again at work in a couple days after what had happened. She told her friends she was going to get another drink and made her way to the bar.

As she stood at the counter waiting to be served some guy slid his arm across her shoulder. She turned to see a huge guy that was towering over her, he smelt revolting and was sweating. He gave her a sleazy smile, "Why don't you let me buy the next one for you?"

She tried to move his arm off her but he just placed it back down on her hand. "No, thank you."

"Awe come on, what's one little drink?"

"I said no thank you, please take your hand off me."

He leant even closer to her, close enough that she could feel his breath on her face, "You're not here with anyone, all I'm asking is for a drink...what is the problem?"

She moved his hand away from hers again only for him to trail his finger down her arm. She turned to walk away but he held her forearm. "Please, stop and leave me alone." She was starting to get panicked now. This guy was being so forward and he wouldn't take his hands off her.

Suddenly she felt another hand slide around her waist from the other side. Then she heard a voice that she knew so well. "Is there a problem here?"

Michelle turned to see Tony. He looked so nervous but his voice was confident and assertive. She smiled at him and nodded her head.

The other guy still hadn't taken is hand off Michelle. "What's it got to do with you, fuck off."

Tony tightened his grip on her waist. "It has everything to do with me seeing as your hands are all over my...my girlfriend, so I suggest you take a fucking hike."

The man laughed. He didn't seem intimidated in the slightest. He was almost double Toni's size. "Well where have you been all night? I've been watching her for ages and you have been nowhere in sight."

Tony used his hand on Michelle to slightly push her back so she was behind him a little, then he stood face to face with the man. "It is none of your business. Now, you have 2 choices...we are both federal agents and if you don't leave her alone I will have you up on sexual harassment or you can walk away now and let things be."

The man stared at Tony for a moment. The fact that Tony was so much smaller than him but was clearly in no way intimidated by him made the guy a little nervous. He was also on probation so if he was telling the truth the last thing he needed was to get in trouble with a cop. He muttered 'slut' under his breath as he turned around and walked off.

Tony couldn't believe it. He had been prepared to get decked by this guy any second and he sighed in relief when he walked away. He could feel a lump in his throat though as he turned back toward Michelle to see if she was ok. He had only walked into the bar a few minutes ago with a couple friends and had spotted Michelle straight away. The second he saw another man's hands on her his blood had begun to boil with jealousy. Then when he had seen her try to get the man's hand off her he had become extremely protective and rushed straight over. He had no idea what she would be thinking about what he had just done. Or the fact that he had touched her around the waist like that and called her his girlfriend. Thank god he was drunk or he would be a stumbling mess right now.

The second he faced her, he saw her eyes light up and she through her arms around him. "Oh my God, thank you Tony. I had no idea what I was going to do."

She smelled beautiful and she looked stunning in jeans and a little lacy black top. He felt shivers run down his spine as she hugged him. "Are you ok? Did he hurt you?"

She pulled back and shook her head. "No but he wasn't letting go and I didn't...I wouldn't have known what...thank you."

He tilted his head and smiled at her. "It's ok now Michelle. I won't let him bother you again." Even though they were no longer hugging, they were standing extremely closely and it took every bit of will power he had not to kiss her. "What are you doing here?"

"My friends dragged me out. I'm drunk Tony!"

He laughed at how adorable she was. "Me too. Want to join me for a drink?"

She bit her lip nervously and smiled. "I'd love to."

Tony turned back to the bar, "What are you having?"

"Vodka and lime."

He ordered a scotch and vodka and lime for them. When they arrived, he picked hers up to carry it for her, "Where shall we sit?"

She looked over at her group of friends in the other corner, she didn't want to take him over there and have to share him. He clearly had looked at his friends and felt the same way because he turned completely the other way and said, "Why don't we head over there?"

She nodded her head and followed him. "Will your friends mind?"

He laughed. "I could care less." That made her laugh as well.

They found an empty couch. He sat in the corner and once he had put the drinks on the table he patted the seat right next to him. She sat beside him and they stared at each other for a couple of moments before reaching at the same time for a sip of their drinks.

Tony couldn't believe this was happening. He couldn't look at her without picturing kissing her, running his hands all over her, it was driving him mad. She looked a little nervous. "Are you ok?"

Because she was drunk and nervous her voice became a little higher in pitch and her words came out very fast. "Yes, no, yes...great...I'm just..."

They both laughed. "Sorry, I'm just...this is the last thing I expected to happen tonight and it's you, I mean Tony, my boss and I'm drunk and..."

He cut her off, "Hey, one I'm drunk as well, 2 we are not at work and who cares about the boss thing and 3...I am very happy I ran into you tonight."

She smiled. "Me too."

Michelle could have died when he took his finger and ran it up and down her arm and then forearm. It was gentle and she couldn't take her eyes off it. Without even thinking she slid across the couch even closer to him so that their legs were now touching side by side. She was now grateful she was drunk or else she would never have had the courage to do that.

Tony couldn't believe after a year of falling deeply in love with this woman he was now in this position with her. He knew without a doubt she was the one for him. Every single thing about her was incredible and he never knew it was possible to feel this way about someone. They had only kissed briefly in the hallway under the most strangest of circumstances that in a weird way had been almost perfect and yet he felt like he wouldn't know what to do without her in his life. She was the only reason he liked coming to work at the moment, she was the reason he came in early and stayed late.

He was trying not to be a sleazy jerk about it but he couldn't stop staring at her. It was the most revealing top he had ever seen her wear and he could see more cleavage then he ever had before and it was driving him crazy. He wanted to be a gentleman but with the way she looked and if she kept looking at him like she was then it was going to be impossible. As he legs touched his when she moved he trailed his fingers up to her shoulder and then across drawing her even closer. Then he kept it there so she was in his arms. He leaned and whispered into her ear, "You are so beautiful; I can't take my eyes off you."

He pulled back to see her reaction which was one of complete and utter shock. Again she bit her lower lip and then grinned. She put her hand up across her mouth, lowered her head and then looked up at him with her eyes. "Tony...wow..."

"I love that top you are wearing..."

She giggled a little and leaned in a little closer. "I bought it ages ago but I've never had the nerve to wear it...it is a little more revealing I guess you could say then I am use to."

He rubbed the fabric in his fingers that were on her shoulder and then made it obvious he was checking her out. He smiled when he saw how red that made her go. "I'm glad you did, although it is making it very hard for me to behave myself."

She opened her mouth in shock. She couldn't believe how directly flirty he was being. He had never spoken to her like this before. She loved this side of him. "You don't have to behave..." Her last word trailed off quietly as she couldn't believe she had just said that. She threw her hand across her mouth in shock.

Toni's eyes lit up and he laughed at how clearly shocked she was at her own comment. He loved it. He put his other hand on her chin and lifted her head so he could look into her eyes. His voice was deep and husky, "Good, because I am sick of behaving myself around you." With that he leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. For a couple of moments it was soft and sweet, then they pulled back and looked at each other once more before going straight back in, this time passionately. He opened her mouth with his tongue and slid it across to wrestle with hers. He cupped the side of her face and took control of the situation. She tasted perfect, it was so intense and passionate between them it completely blew him away. He felt himself becoming aroused already and had to lean forward so that it wasn't so obvious. He felt her hand run through his hair and then down his chest. With every touch she pushed him a little further and with every passing second it was getting harder and harder to not just completely take her. He was losing control way too quickly. He found himself pulling out of the kiss and moving his lips to her ear, "Let's get out of here..."

She panted a bit, "Where?"

"My place?" He scanned her eyes, hoping to god he wasn't going to see any hesitation.

"Ok."

He didn't waste any time in grabbing her hand and pulling her up and start leading her to the door.

"Wait, I'd better just tell my friends I am leaving."

He nodded his head and said he better do the same thing. Within minutes they were out the front trying to hail a cab, both too drunk to drive home. He had barely given the cab driver instructions on where to go before he was pulling her back into a kiss again. He actually grunted when the cabbie interrupted them by asking again where to go. He was a little embarrassed at the sound he made but when he looked at her he could see it had only turned her on more. He ran his hand up her leg, leaned in so only she could hear, "I can't believe this is happening."

"Me either."

There was no way Michelle was going to stop this from happening but she hoped to god this wasn't just Tony drunk and something casual to him. She would be devastated if this was just a drunken fling to him.

Tony led Michelle into the kitchen where he made them another drink. She offered to help but he said he had it under control. She stood next to him with her back against the counter leaning on it. Before he had even gotten to pouring them the drink they started kissing again. He was so happy to be out of the bar and in private where he could finally run his hands all over her. He wanted everything at once and barely knew where to start. Everything became passionate and intense straight away, a year's worth of pent up sexual frustration was finally being unleased and they were both going for it. He ran his hands down over her chest and took her in his hands. She moaned loudly. He hesitated, he had never heard her make a sound like that and it was a major turn on. She looked at him a little embarrassed so to show her how much he loved it he growled back at her.

Things were moving fast but neither one of them were able to slow down. She fumbled with his shirt buttons but it was taking too long so he just pulled it over his head. Then he reached for top and lifted it over her head as well. When she was standing in front of him in just her bra he just about lost it. He became worried in the back of his mind he wasn't going to last long at all with Michelle and he didn't want to disappoint her. He ran his hands across her breasts around to her back where he unclipped her bra and took it off. His actions were so smooth and she loved that he was taking control. He pushed himself into her and she could feel how hard he was. She sighed his name. Again he stopped. He leaned in, "Say that again."

"Tony, you feel amazing..."

He leaned down to take her breasts into his mouth. He used one hand on one breast to hold her and used his mouth to suck hardly on her nipple. His breathing was getting louder and louder, "Do you have any idea what you are doing to me baby?"

She couldn't believe he had called her 'baby'. It made her heart skip a beat. His voice was so husky and drawn out. She always imagined he would be passionate and intense in bed but she couldn't believe just the tone of his voice was enough to drive her mad. He continued to push himself into her and soon she started to grind harder against him. He started grunting and growling.

He reached down and picked her up, he was going to go to the bedroom but it seemed way too far away so he set her down on his table. He leaned down over her so that she would be stretched out in front of him and he was able to run his hands all over her. He got to her buckle and undid it in seconds pulling it down just a little to see her underwear. He used his fingers to trave over them for a minute. His other hand was on her stomach keeping her pinned down in front of him. She loved that he was taking control. She couldn't take her eyes of him and with every second that passed she fell more and more in love with him. The nagging thought in the back of her mind that this could possibly just be a drunken moment to him almost made her cry. She tried to keep pushing it out of her mind but it kept creeping back in. He slid her jean and underwear off leaving her completely naked in front of him. He told her how stunning she was as he ran his hands all over her.

She sat up a little and helped him with his buckle and pants, as they dropped to the ground, they began kissing again. She knew this was it, this was finally, actually going to happen with Tony Almeida.

Tony was struggling. He didn't think he had ever been more turned on in his entire life. She far passed any fantasy he had ever had about her and he was starting to become increasingly stressed that she was going to push him over the edge before the barely even started. He could feel himself losing confidence and starting to freak out. He ran his hand up her thigh and slipped a couple fingers inside her. She was so warm and wet for him that he growled at her. They kissed passionately again as he stood in between her legs, just as he was about to pull back he caught a tear run down her cheek. He stopped immediately. "Holy shit, what have I done? Have I hurt you? Oh my God...I'm so sorry..."

"No...no it's not that."

He stopped everything and held her by her waist and looked her in the eyes. "What is it sweetheart? Talk to me. Am I rushing you? What have I done wrong?"

More tears made their way down her cheeks and she couldn't stop them. He used his thumbs to wipe them for her. She looked so vulnerable in his arms and as he waited to hear what she said he was scared to death he may have just blown the best thing that had ever happened to him.

"I just can't do this if...I can't be some casual...a fling. I can't be this close to you Tony if tomorrow you are going to..."

He didn't even let her finish, "You have to be kidding me sweetheart. Do you know how long I have wanted this? You mean the world to me. You could never be a 'fling' to me."

"Really?"

"I couldn't even call it 'sex' with you Chelle, I could only ever make love to you."

She threw her arms around him and held him tightly. That was the most beautiful, perfect thing he could have ever said to her.

"I'll stop, I'll go at any pace with you sweetheart. I know I got carried away...I've just been wanting this for so long..."

"Me too Tony, me too. You are incredible, I don't want to stop."

As they kissed his hands slid back down between her legs and he spread them open even more. She saw a wave of panic cross his face. She leaned forward and stroked his forehead. "What's wrong? You look worried?"

Did he tell her? It felt like the most embarrassing thing in the world to say, yet somehow Michelle made him feel like he could say anything in the world to her and he would feel comfortable. He sighed, "Do you have any idea what you are doing to me? I've never felt like this before and I don't want to let you down."

"How on earth could you let me down? Every time you touch me, shivers run through my body."

"This is so embarrassing Chelle. I just...I want to be everything you want, I don't want to disappoint you but I am so turned on I feel like I am going to explode before we have even started...if you know what I mean." His head was down.

Michelle lifted his head by his chin and looked him in the eyes and smiled. "Then we go again. I just want to be close to you Tony, as close as possible. You could never let me down."

He couldn't believe how amazing she was. She gave him confidence and he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in closer. Together they guided him inside her and at the same time they moaned ach others names. They stayed still for a moment before Tony began to slowly push himself deeper and deeper. She couldn't stop moaning and sighing and he was equally as loud. Moments later he told her he was close. She begged him to come for her. He looked her in the eyes. "Tell me you want me to, tell me...look at me."

She looked him dead in the eyes, "Come for me Tony, I want you to come."

With that he exploded like he never had before. His entire body shook down to his little toe and he grabbed her and kissed her roughly on the lips. She couldn't believe how good he felt. He was still so hard inside her and she continued to sway her hips for him.

He picked her up and carried her down to his bedroom where he lay her down on his bed. The continued kissing and exploring one another's bodies for a long time. They tried to take it slow this time but it only lasted a few minutes before they were both pushing into one another as fast and as hard as they could. Tony bought Michelle over the edge and as he did he made her look him in the eyes. It was the most intimate experience she had ever had. She had happy tears and she could swear he did to. It wasn't long before she pushed him over the edge again as well. He collapsed on top of her and they both tried to catch their breath. They had been at it for well over an hour and even though they were exhausted they didn't want to stop. They kissed and hugged and whispered into each other's ears.

Finally Tony asked Michelle if she wanted to shower with him. She nodded her head and took her to the bathroom, never once taking his hands off her. Under the shower he held her as close as possible and kissed her shoulders and neck. When she spun around they kissed on the mouth again and continued until the water started to go cold on them.

**Please review if you have this and have liked it and would like me to continue with this story, I have some good ideas for this one. Thanks:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading. I hope you like this chapter. This is for adults only. Sexual content and swearing etc...you have been warned. I don't own 24 etc...**

Tony pulled out his favourite cubs t-shirt for Michelle, it made his stomach do flips when she pulled it on and it almost went to her knees. She looked adorable in it. He pulled her under the covers and wrapped her up tightly in his arms. He couldn't believe what had happened between them tonight, he was sure he was going to wake up alone in a few hours and it would all have been a dream. She reached up and stroked the side of his face and they spent a few minutes watching each other. They both had so much to say but were so overwhelmed they didn't even know where to start. Both of them wanted to tell the other how deeply in love with them they were but were scared to death of being rejected. After a year of keeping their feelings at bay and then all of a sudden spending the most intense and passionate few hours with each other was difficult to get their heads around and they had no idea of what they could or should expect from each other.

He tucked the covers around them, "Are you comfortable sweetheart?"

She smiled. "Do you have any idea how much I love hearing you call me that?"

"If it's half as much as I love calling you that then it is a lot!"

They both giggled a little and then went back to watching each other as they slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Tony was woken a couple hours later by the sound of his phone vibrating on the bedside. He looked at the clock, it was 4am. He slipped out of the bed and took the call in the next room. He hoped he didn't wake Michelle up as he opened and closed the door. It was Thomas from CTU who needed some codes. It still sometimes amazed Tony that in this line of work it was deemed completely normal to call someone at that time of night to ask for some codes. He asked Thomas how things were coming together and he filled him in on what had been done in the last almost day. So many people had been flown in from around the country to help get their office back up and running as quickly as possible, also to allow those staff members that had worked through the ordeal a chance to take a few days to recover. All of the key agents had to complete a debrief and medical before they were allowed back to work. Tony's and Michelle's were set for the day after next.<p>

As he hung up the phone he began to think about Michelle doing her debrief and all of the things that were going to come up. He thought about how he had her help him drug Chappelle and put her entire career and life on the line. He started to get angry at himself, how could he have put her in that position? He should have done everything he could to protect Michelle and look after her and yet he felt like he had failed her. Thinking about how he had failed Michelle led to him thinking about the rest of the decisions he had made and before he knew it he was beating himself up over just about every single thing he did. As he thought about those few minutes that it took him to find and see that Michelle was alive and ok after the bomb he literally felt sick. The raw emotions he felt then overtook his body now and he only made it in time to the bathroom before he vomited.

Michelle deserved so much more than he could offer her. He was well aware that at least 3 of the guys at the office had asked Michelle out since she had started at CTU. Apparently she had refused 2 of them and the 3rd guy Brad was an arrogant prick that made out like he and Michelle had been together on a number of occasions. Tony didn't really believe him. For starters, she didn't seem the type to have a 'friend with benefits' as Brad called it and he had never once seen Michelle give him the time of day. If anything she seemed quite happy to go out of her way to ignore him. Even so, that was just people at work; he could only imagine how often she must get hit on. He couldn't believe she wasn't married with kids by now. She was the smartest, most stunning woman he had ever laid eyes on and she should be with someone that could give her everything and make her happy. She deserved to feel protected and safe and he was pretty sure he had blown both of those in the last 24 hours.

Maybe he was still a little drunk, maybe he was finally losing it after holding it in for all this time but he started to cry. The last time he cried was when Jack's wife Teri, was murdered by his then girlfriend Nina. He didn't love her but the way she had betrayed him had left him feeling worthless. He had lost so much self-confidence since then and he had still never figured out what was so wrong with him that he hadn't figured out what she was up to. Michelle had been the first person after all of that to make him smile. She didn't know that, she had also been the first person to give him hope for a future again and start to believe in himself...she didn't know that either. It felt like she had given him so much, more than he would ever be able to explain to her in words and yet he felt like he gave her nothing. He had nothing to offer except a complicated and humiliating past.

He made his way down to the kitchen because it was the furthest room from the bedroom and sat on the floor. He curled his legs up and cried. Once he started he couldn't stop. That only made him more frustrated and as he tried to cover his cried by ramming his head into his hands he only seemed to get more and more worked up. He was overwhelmed by everything and he figured after everything her was actually finally losing it.

Michelle woke from a nightmare. It startled her and she sat up. She looked around the unfamiliar room and it took her a few minutes to remember where she was and snap out of it. She looked over at the empty bed. She stumbled out of the bed and opened the door. Just about all of the lights were off except for a small one coming from the bathroom down the hall. As soon as she stepped outside the bedroom door she could hear Tony crying. She couldn't see him so she followed the sound to the end of the hall to the kitchen. She could barely see anything it was so dark. She looked around the side of the kitchen counter to see Tony hunched in a ball with the palm of his hands pushed tightly into his face as though he was trying to silence himself. He hadn't heard her. She knelt down beside him and gently touched his shoulder. "Tony?"

He dropped his head and turned away from her. He looked mortified that she had found him like this. It literally felt like her heart broke into a million pieces as she watched him. She could see his face was red and tear stained, his eyes were swollen from crying and he was shaking. He kept his head turned from her and his voice was broken and husky, "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, I'm sorry."

She tried to put her arm around him so he would turn into her but he wasn't budging. "Hey...hey it's alright, come here."

He shook his head. "I'm ok..."

"Oh my God Tony, please let me hold you."

She ended up having to use all of her strength to turn his body into hers so she could successfully wrap her arms around him tightly. He resisted at first but she told him to stop and just let her hold him. Finally he collapsed into her arms. They sat like this for over 10 minutes as she stroked his hair and told him she was there for him and how amazing he was. Through broken sobs he could say nothing but 'sorry' over and over.

Tony took some huge deep breaths and gave her a huge shock by pulling out of her arms and standing up, "This is fucking ridiculous. I'm sorry, this is the last thing you need. I'm a fucking weak..."

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Tony, don't you dare!" She yelled at him.

He was taken aback by her voice and he wasn't sure what to do. Being held by her had been amazing. It had actually felt like it gave him some strength and ability to see a ray of good but he was still so caught up in that dark place he had no idea what to do with himself.

"Talk to me Tony...please."

He didn't mean to sound aggressive, he was just so defensive because he felt embarrassed. "What do you want me to say Michelle? Huh? What do you want to hear? Isn't this enough? The first night you are here with me and you get woken up by me bawling like a fucking baby...I'm sure you have seen and heard enough!"

She was devastated seeing him like this. She was careful to keep her voice soothing and calm. "I want you to hear what you are thinking about. What has got you so upset?"

He shook his head. "No, that's not your problem. I am not going to put my shit on you."

"Have I done something? Did I do something wrong Tony? Tell me and so I can fix it."

He was still yelling at her, he couldn't believe that she was managing to stay so calm. He had never been this raw and vulnerable in front of somebody in his entire life and the fact that she wasn't raising her voice at him, laughing or leaving confused the hell out of him.

"Who was the last person you slept with? Did Brad fuck you like he said?" As soon as the words left his mouth he could have shot himself. He could not believe he had just spoken to her with such little respect. He hated himself right now. He lowered his eyes unable to bare seeing the look of disgust that must be on her face.

"I hate Brad, I've never touched him. And you were the last person I was with Tony. Have you forgotten just a couple hours ago already?"

He was shaking his head, still in disbelief at what he had just said to her. How could he have done that? Michelle mistook him shaking his head for him not believing her answer. "Tony, I haven't been with anyone with since I met you."

His heart started to pound so hard it felt like it was going to jump out of his chest. "Me?"

She took a step closer to him. "Yes, you...only you. Is that really so hard to believe?"

"You could have anybody. There isn't a guy out there that doesn't want you."

She shook her head. "I don't care, you are the only person I want touching me."

He lowered his voice for the first time. "That was so out of line and disrespectful. I am so sorry I spoke to you that way."

She had made her way back to him again and she ran her hand up and down his chest, his eyes watching her every move. "I know that's not what all this is about Tony. Take a chance on me and tell me what you are thinking. What is the worst that can happen?"

"You'll leave, even though I already completely deserve for you to be walking out the door on me right now."

"Well I'm not going anywhere so it looks like you have nothing to lose."

He took a deep breath and then without thinking he reached for her. She took his hands and led him over to the couch. Before he had even sat down next to her, he started. "I feel completely overwhelmed. I can't stop thinking about yesterday and everything that happened. All of the wrong decisions I made, everything I did wrong. The fact that I put you through hell, I didn't protect you, I put your career and life on the line. I almost had you sent to jail! I could have done so many things differently, so many things better and I feel like I let everyone down and most importantly I failed you."

She held his hands. She fell even deeper in love with him as she heard him speak. Seeing this side to Tony only made her fall even harder for him. "Baby..."

He looked up at her, surprised to hear him call her 'baby'. It actually made him smile a tiny bit.

"You were incredible yesterday. You led the entire agency to a successful outcome. You were brave, you stood up for what you believed in and what you knew was right. Without you, Jack would never have been able to prove that recording. You treated everybody with integrity and respect. You made intelligent and smart decisions under the highest amount of pressure anyone could ever imagine. You didn't fail anyone, you gave everyone somebody to look up to and admire. You gave us all strength to keep going. You took risks and got results. You should be so proud of yourself. I've never been more proud of anybody as I am of you. And in the middle of doing all that, when I broke down and needed you, you were there to catch me. Do you have any idea how special and amazing that is?"

He sat there speechless. Never in a million years did he expect her to say a word of that. It was the most beautiful thing anybody had ever said to him and it came from the person that meant the most. "You really think all that?"

"I don't think it, I know it."

He shook his head in disbelief, "How do you do it Chelle?"

"Do what?"

"Make me feel the way you do? You know that you're the person I trust more than anybody in the world. Did you know that after all that happened with Nina you were the first person to make me smile again?"

"Really? When?"

"We were in a meeting with Brad Hammond from Division and he was rambling on for hours about some crap and you started pulling faces every time his back was turned. You had the cheekiest little grin and it made me laugh...and of course then I got in trouble..."

Michelle laughed, "I remember that, he told you if you were not going to take the CF meeting seriously then you should just leave!"

"Yup, and you just sat there with this cheeky smile and then when he looked at you, you put on this most innocent face which made me laugh again and get kicked out of the meeting."

Michelle laughed. "I had no idea Tony...I was just bored and you looked just as bored..."

He leaned in closer to her, "That's just it Chelle, you don't even know it when you do these things, it is just...well...it is just you. It is what makes you so special."

"Tony..."

"No, seriously, I mean look at just what happened. I just yelled at you, completely spoke out of line and was disrespectful and you are still here. I can't believe I broke down like that in front of you and all you wanted to do was hold me and make me feel better. Do you know how confused I was that you didn't just up and walk out on me?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I am supposed to be strong and I want to be the one that looks after you. I don't want you to think you can't count on me or that..."

She cupped his cheek with her hand. "Baby, you are strong and you do look after me. The reason why I love you so much is because you are sensitive. You somehow manage to be the perfect blend of the toughest, smarted agent to being the sweetest most sensitive man I know."

There was silence as they both realised what she had just said. He looked so deeply into her eyes she could have sworn he was looking into her soul. He pulled her in closer to him. "Did you just say you love me?"

Her face went completely red, she bit her lower lip and looked so shy. "Yeah...yes I did."

"I am in love with you Michelle. I have been for a very long time."

"Oh My God..." Her voice was quiet.

Tony leaned into her pushing her so that she was now lying on her back and he was on top of her. He pushed his body into hers and kissed her softly on the lips. Michelle was so overwhelmed she almost didn't know what to do, she was glad Tony was taking the lead. His voice was deep and husky, "Are you saying that I am the only one that gets to hold you like this? The only one that gets to kiss you..." He kissed her neck as he spoke and began to run his hand up her t-shirt and hold her. "That you will lean on? Count on? That I get to protect and look after?" He continued to explore her chest as he watched her eyes for answers.

He was taking her breath away, making git hard for her to form a sentence. She nodded her head. He slid down her body a little and pushed her top up so that he could suck on her nipples roughly until she began to moan for him. He became hard against her and as soon as she felt it she swayed her hips against him. He slipped his hand inside her underpants making her gasp. "Tell me baby, tell me that you are mine."

God she loved how intense and passionate he was. The way he made her feel like the most important person in the entire world. His fingers were slowly opening her up and he was gently playing with her as he waited for her answer. "I'm yours Tony."

He smiled like she had never seen before. Then within seconds his expression turned intense. He continued to stroke her gently whilst kissing her breast. "Harder Tony...I need you."

That was all it took, her words drove him wild. He pushed her underwear down and then used his fingers on her. He loved watching her body move up and down the couch because of his touch. The harder he pushed the higher up the couch she slid and as he increased the pace her body rubbed against him making him harder and harder. "Fuck, I love you Michelle. I love you." He slid down even further and used his mouth on her. He had to hold her by her hips as her body writhed uncontrollably under him. He was in heaven. At one point she went to reach for his boxer shorts but he grabbed her hand and pinned her down. "I'm not done with you yet." He almost lost it when he heard her groan in frustration for him. It didn't take long for him to make Michelle climax. He stayed with her in the moment until her breathing started to return to normal and her body stopped jerking all over the place.

He pulled his boxers off and then crawled on top of her. "I need you Tony. I want you inside me." He couldn't wait a second longer. He pushed himself inside her and began to make love to her. He had never felt closer to somebody in his entire life. This woman had just become his entire word and he would do anything for her. He wanted her to be as happy as she made him. He knew she was the one. He kissed her everywhere telling her how much he loved her and how beautiful she was. They pushed each other over the edge together. She screamed his name and he growled hers. Even afterwards they continued to kiss and hold each other for a long time, never wanting the moment to end.

Finally he sat up pulling her into his arms. He grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch and wrapped it around them. He nuzzled his face into her neck. "Thank you for before. I am so sorry..."

"Don't apologise baby. I love you and that is what I am here for. Next time I want you to wake me. I don't ever want you to cry alone again."

"You are the most special person in the world. You are my everything."

They sat cuddled on the couch together talking for hours, well after the sun had come up. They talked about everything from family, friends to what they loved about each other. It was the best start to the day, the first day in a new life for both of them.

**Please review if you are reading the story and would like me to keep writing. Thanks for taking the time to read and for letting me know what you think:)**


End file.
